


Workout (NSFW)

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust has one sweaty workout as he gives himself the type of pleasure he wants as he establishes that he is in control of his own body
Comments: 304
Kudos: 11





	Workout (NSFW)

Angel Dust was currently working out by pole dancing in his room while in the nude as Vaggie and Charlie had just cleared him to do that after a long debate whether it was sinful. Angel argued that it wasnt while Vaggie was concerned that it was 

Angel Dust was very sweaty and erected as he span around and danced on the pole making sure to grind his hips as he danced. 

He made sure his room had been locked so that the others couldnt see what he was doing as sweat poured down his naked body 

He was panting as he humped and danced on the pole. His cock sticking straight up. Aroused he flipped and danced on the pole moaning to himself

He was having the time of his life he was so glad he wasng foung this for Valentino. It was more erotic and arousing to do this by himself he was never this excited when he did this in public or with Valentino as it was work.

He could finally enjoy himself pole dancing moaning and panting dancing gripping the pole tightly. He groaned out in ecstacy from the sexy feeling he was getting while dancing 

He knew he wasnt keeping it down but he knew that Charlie and Vaggie were okay with self pleasure as they did it themselves. Masturbating was never a sin and what he was doing was for himself he wasnt sinning at all. 

He danced and crawled all the way up torwards the top of the pole and then laid back so that his head was facing the floor and then spread his legs wide open his cock obscured by the pole. 

He held himself their sweaty and full of lust he panted as this was really getting him going 

He finally dropped down and then span around on the pole again moving his legs through the air his erection growing bigger 

He shook his ass with lust as he entertained himself feeling a sexual freedom he never had when he had been with Valentino. This felt right. He wasnt pleasing anyone but himself and he loved it. He was still so sweaty

He licked the pole lustfully and flew through the air spinning around it sweat flying off him. His fluff soaked with sweat as he breathed fast 

Angel Dust could feel his erection get so rock hard he knew it wouldnt be long till masturbated. And he couldnt wait. 

He was getting more frantic and excited breathing fast as he flipped and danced all over. Getting in touch with his body without anybody telling him what to do or forcing him. He was drenched with sweat

Angel Dust was overcome with lust and pleasure the right way. He wasnt being raped or assaulted or was doing it for money. He was doing it to make himself feel good. 

He panted as he pleased himself overcome with so much sexual freedom he didnt know what to do. 

This was more like it. He was never against sexual pleasure or pole dancing he was against working and being abused. This way he couldnt be abused. He was in control 

He moaned again really working out. Not only was this good for his sexual freedom he was exercising and that was a plus for him. 

He stuck his tongue out and his eyes rolled back feeling so much pleasure that it was wracking his body sweat was drenching him 

He was getting very erratic from the erotic pole workout panting and dancing, sweat coming down his whole body 

Pleasure coursed through. So much pleasure that it was overpowering him. He let out louder moans as his sweaty naked body felt pleasure course through it

He felt sexy and positive about his body a feeling he never felt while dancing for others. He was in control he was in command he was deciding when the dance ended and when the dance would speed up. It wasnt a performance for anybody it was for him. 

"Holy fuck~" He moaned as he danced freely feeling pleasured and happy he was very confident and that was extremely sexy to him which made him feel even more sexy. 

He was getting close to climaxing. He felt a very powerful orgasm coming he then got it and then began to edge himself as he danced 

He tried to grip the pole as best as he could as he danced. The pleasure overwhelmed him almost causing him to slip but he held on tight and just danced. 

The feeling of being in control of his own body made his coming orgasm that much stronger as he continued to edge several times as he thrusted to build up the intensity. He wasnt even touching himself. He was going to cum due to his dancing and freedom. 

"Th-this I-I-s my body I am in f-fucking control!" He declared with confidence. And with one more thrust and dance move he exploded having a very powerful orgasm. 

He howled with pleasure as he kept ejaculating feeling free sexy and satisfied unlike how crappy he felt when working. He was definetly going to do this more often. 

He thrusted his hips back and forth as cum spurted out of him the orgasm engulfing him the pleasure was way to powerful it was to much for his sweaty aching body. 

He came load after load after load screaming in pleasure relishing in his sexual freedom and individuality. 

He came a bit more as he was just releasing his pent up pleasure. Feeling so good. Until now he had never had these things...feeling good due to pole dancing and a proper orgasm with Val. This felt so much better

He continued to scream hoping he wasnt being to loud but knew if he was Charlie and Vaggie werent gonna be upset with him as they they had an idea on what he was doing due to clearing him to do this type of activity. Self pleasure and pole dancing were not sinful. 

He felt amazing. Soon he stopped cumming and collapsed on his bed soaked with sweat and shaking like crazy tired out. He was definetly going to do that more often. 

That had felt so right and good for him and he had been needing that for a while. He had felt in control and powerful. The dancing was making him say to himself: This is my body I am going to cum when i want and dance when and how I want and nobody like val will tell me what to fucking do

He sighed happily laying back and closing his eyes planning to do that again as he felt so positive and in control doing all that. He would meet up with the others later as he yawned tired out from the dancing and orgasm. He drifted off to a nice sleep


End file.
